


study now, play later

by whumperooni



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Light Dom/sub, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering, but no sex, just semi-public fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:41:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29216601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whumperooni/pseuds/whumperooni
Summary: “Shh, darling, we’re in thelibrary.”
Relationships: Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 132





	study now, play later

“Nnn- Satan!”

“Shh, darling, we’re in the _library_.”

Another whine breaks from you and Satan smirks as you squirm on his lap, as you throw your head back onto his shoulder whenever he curls his fingers deep inside of you.

He honestly hadn’t meant for this to happen- he was supposed to be studying with you, tutoring you and helping you get ready for an exam. But, heavens above, he couldn’t resist the way you look in your pleated skirt and soft sweater, your knee highs and the way the soft flesh of your legs spill over the elastic. He couldn’t resist the way your cheeks would flush with each comment of approval he would give you with every right answer you gave him. He couldn’t resist your fluttering lashes and your parted lips, the soft noises that bubbled up from your throat whenever he had placed his hand on your knee.

He couldn’t resist you and now you’re sat pretty on his lap- mewls spilling from you and your silken insides pulsing around his fingers, teeth digging into your bottom lip as you try so fruitlessly to stay quiet.

This section of the library is empty, at least, and he had reserved a room for the study session- no one should interrupt this.

“S-Satan, _please_!”

Oh, how you sound so needy and sweet. He could eat you up, savor you like the finest wine.

“Please _what_ , kitten?” he murmurs in your ear. You tremble against him, whimpering, and he places a kiss to your cheek, drags out another shivery mewl.

“I- I- I want...”

Your words trail off with a soft whine and his lips curl into a smile against you as your hips grind against his hand.

“Words, kitten,” he teases. “Good kittens use their words.”

Another soft whine and you tighten around his fingers so _sweetly_ \- clench around his digits with so much need that it nearly has him groaning.

Oh, how he wants to indulge in you. Such a shame that he isn’t willing to risk expulsion. Such a shame that he can’t bend you over the table and bring you to the brink of pleasure, make you moan in ecstasy. 

Your cheeks flare with a flush and he _relishes_ in how you whimper, how you squirm in his lap and grind down against his hard cock.

“Satan, _please_ ,” you beg to him in such a heated, darling whisper, “I want- I want you to- I want you _inside_ me.”

Oh, heavens above, you are going to be the end of him.

He stifles a groan and he curls his fingers, coaxes a moan from you so lovely that it would put a choir of angels to shame.

“I _am_ inside of you, kitten,” he murmurs, fingers curling once more. “Or is it that you want something else?”

A mewl, a whimper, a pouty little whine. It’s so cute that he almost laughs, but he just smiles instead- small and so very fond.

“ _Satan_...”

He relents with an amused huff and he smooths his thumb over your clit, smiles just a bit more whenever you mewl and tremble against him.

“Not here, kitten,” he tells you- reluctant, so tempted to give in. “But once we’re finished studying and we’re home, I’ll give you what you want.”

You clench around his fingers and he could swear that your face lights up along with that heated pulse, can’t help but chuckle at it.

You are so adorable.

“Can you be a good girl and focus for me?” he asks, lightly teasing. You nod, eager and sweet, and Satan hums as he slips his fingers from you. “Good. Now, where were we?”

A squirm, a tiny little whine, and then you reach lightly shaking hands to your textbook, pull it closer.

“Um, um...algebraic equations in potion formulation?”

“Good, kitten. Let’s see you work out a practice problem.”

You lean forward, so obedient, and Satan allows his smile to soften into something smaller, runs his hands over the swell over your hips and rests them on your soft thighs.

Next time, he’ll have you study in his room instead- he’s sure it will turn out interesting.

Lips twitching, a smirk forming, Satan waits patiently as you scrawl out your answer and thinks about all the ways he can reward you for your hard work.


End file.
